OC Short Story Collection
by January-smile
Summary: A collection of short stories for my original characters in their original settings. Contains slightly steamy romance between young girls, drama, touchy topics, adventure, and action.
1. Drunk Kiss

"Winnie, this is a _horrible_ idea," Sadie said quickly, jogging to match her possessor's swift pace.

Winnie said nothing.

"Come _on_! I'm not even _eighteen_ yet. We're gonna get caught! Like, what do we do if the bartender asks for our IDs and we don't have ones that say we're twenty-one?"

Winnie said nothing. Her pace visibly quickened. Sadie was running out of breath and _patience_.

" _Winnie_!" she darted in front of her, firmly putting her foot down, though she was not confident at all. Winifred stopped and stared Sadie down, piercing white eyes crackling like ice, completely devoid of expression. Neither of them said anything for a while, and Sadie began feeling more and more anxious, her gut screaming at her not to follow along with Winnie's impulsivity.

"If you're just going to stare at me, then get out of my way," the white-haired girl snapped, shouldering past Sadie, blue cloak swimming in the chilled wintry winds, footsteps slamming down harder on the pavement with each step.

And Sadie stood there, not bothering to even look back. She kept to herself for a while and finally decided that it would be best just to go, maybe keep an eye on Winnie. She didn't have to drink, she concluded. It would be better if she went, anyway; she'd never seen Winnie drunk- no one had- and perhaps if she were there she could prevent anything bad from happening.

Poppy and Jaeda stood waiting at the door, Jaeda seemingly comfortable in her thick parka, but Poppy was shivering in her poorly chosen cardigan.

"If I'd known you two were going to take so long, I would've just brought my jacket!" Poppy complained, teeth chattering against the frigid temperatures.

"You're an idiot, then," Winnie said flatly; was that friendly teasing or genuine bluntness?

"Oh geeeeez," said Poppy, rolling her eyes with a smile, her rosy lips blushing blue. She seemed to be very cold, Sadie noted to herself, and felt undeniably guilty. Maybe if she hadn't argued with Winnie, then her poor friend wouldn't be suffering as much.

"We should go in," Jaeda said softly, taking Poppy's red-tinted hands.

"Your hands are so _warm_ , Jade!" Poppy exclaimed very loudly, taking Jaeda's other hand and forcing her own into it. "You should get me some of these gloves, too!"

Jaeda smiled, her gentle brown features warm and calm. She was always so benign, thought Sadie, admiring her.

Inside the bar, the atmosphere was lively and jovial, pasty red faces on these merry fat men, of whom scarfed their cocktails and wine, beer dribbling down their chins, sweaty waistcoats with buttons popped to reveal ugly chests forested in curly black hair, countering the thin bartender, who seemed opposite of his rowdy customers; slicked brown hair, face of fancied countenance, posture upright and conceited, snobbishly dishing out drinks and cleaning glasses with papery white cloths.

"I don't quite like this place…" Sadie muttered, though no one heard her over the boisterous cheering and yelling.

"Hey Poppy, Jaeda," said the bartender, suddenly warm and friendly. He glanced at Winnie and Sadie, eyebrows raised as he scanned over them. "Friends of yours?"

"Hella," Poppy said with a wink, "we dormed through aca and all that shit."

But they had never dormed through academy; you didn't dorm with people who weren't in your grade, and Poppy and Jaeda were in a grade higher than them. Sadie wondered if this was another one of Poppy's tricks, one to ensure the bartender didn't ask for IDs. Surely they _looked_ twenty-one, but something made Sadie's stomach churn with anxiety.

The bartender seemed to buy Poppy's lie; was he always this gullible, or did Poppy just gain his trust enough to be able to lie without being questioned? Perhaps there was a more cunning side to Sadie's friend than she initially considered.

Winnie seemed to be very much into this whole drinking scheme and curtly requested for the bar's most powerful drink, something Sadie was rather taken aback by.

"Are you sure, Winnie?!" the blue-haired girl grabbed her possessor's cloak and tugged frantically on it.

"Damn, I didn't take you for much of a reckless bitch," Poppy said with a smirk, leaning her arm on Winnie's shoulder, "I love it!"

Winnie barely reacted and quietly paid for her request, downing it in a matter of seconds, cherry red vodka dripping down her neck, and when she pulled back there was an icy fire in her eyes, pale lips bruised crimson, chest hefty with gasps for air.

"Holy shit, Win! Drink, girl!" Poppy cheered, raising her own blood-red glass.

Sadie and Jaeda made eye contact, Sadie with a concerned countenance, Jaeda with a _slightly_ amused/worried mixture.

Winnie continued chugging glasses with no second thought whatsoever. Sadie had never seen this side of her; impulsive, reckless, and… Drunk?

The white-haired girl grabbed Sadie by the collar of her sweater and pushed her face close. Winnie's cheeks were stained with a red blush, her breath tinged with the strong stench of alcohol, lips dripping with vodka.

"W-Winnie…?" Sadie's heart began to pound viciously in her chest, thumping and thumping until she was certain everyone could hear it.

She felt the sting of spiked cherries melt into her mouth, a surprisingly pleasant, yet strong, sensation. Soft, wetted lips molded onto her own, another tongue pressing onto hers, mouths dancing, warming and strange feelings, cravings, thoughts, wanting to be touched other places, bodies creeping closer, fingers slipping into one another's, other hand rummaging through tangly white hair, pushing that head closer, closer…

Winnie had kissed her, she realized. And then she was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Winnie's gentle lips slid down the crevices of her neck, and Sadie was unaware of anything else- any sounds, sights, touches- just Winnie. All Winnie. Winnie kissing her, Winnie touching her- Winifred. The long cloak of the girl shielded their bodies from sight, and she met Sadie's sapphire eyes, just staring, then pressing her finger up to her lips.

" _Shh_." Her delicate fingertips traced Sadie's inner thigh, climbing up her leg, pushing past her skirt, down her-

Sadie couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise as Winnie touched her. Her body was craving it, she pushed her hips outward, grabbing her possessor's wrist, wanting more. She knew that, somewhere, deep down, this was wrong. They shouldn't be doing things like this at such a young age, more or less in a _public bar_.

As common sense overtook Sadie, she abruptly shoved Winnie away from her, who fell to the floor in silence. She looked to her left, there seemed to be men watching with suggestive expressions, and she clenched her fists. She looked to her right, and there were her friends, who were staring, their eyes wide with shock.

Sadie felt her cheeks burn and ran out of the bar without daring to look back.


	2. In Denial

Winnie never lost her head. Ever. She was always chill, always emotionless, always relaxed. Nothing ever seemed to faze her; not on the outside, at least. Many things would test her patience, but she was firm, and she wasn't going to let her guard down.

 _Bitch_ , she thought, in her head. Of course not out _loud_. That'd be self-sabotage.

" _And still_ ," Ruby went on, "you act on your own like a stuck-up _rat_. Psh, maybe if you'd have _listened_ to me, _Leo_ wouldn't still be _prisoner_!"

"Your plan wasn't any better than mine," Winnie said, coolly. Behind her back, she anxiously fiddled with her gloves.

"Oh, _really_? Since when have _my_ plans failed?" Ruby slid off her words with a slick grin. "You realize… Winifred… You're _nothing_ without us jewels? You act like you could do things all on your own, like you're some kind of _leader_ , when, in reality?" She moved closer, her face in Winnie's. "If you didn't have Sadie, you'd be completely powerless. So why act special? It's not like _you're_ the one with powers, after all. You're just getting them from _her_."

Ruby seemed pleased with herself, face contorted so smugly Winnie wished she could rip it right off her skull and shove it up her ass.

"You're talking," she retorted, slightly more aggravated than before, "when jewels can't do anything without their possessors either."

Ruby rolled her eyes, releasing a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Oh Winifred," she moaned, bottom lip quivering mockingly. "You've just got your tits in a knot because I pointed out your weakness. My point wasn't-"

"It's not a weakness if you're _wrong_!" Winnie towered over the punk, cheeks hot with rage. This bitch was so infuriating and thick-headed.

Ruby smiled. "You didn't even let me finish! How do you expect to win an argument like that?" She cleared her throat, fist up to her mouth as though she were preparing some important speech. "As I was _saying_ , my point wasn't that you couldn't _do anything_ without jewels, it was that you need to stop acting like you're top notch when we ain't shit without each other."

"Wh- that's _not_ what you said at _all_!"

"But you _loooove_ Sadie, don't you? You kissed her at the bar the other night!" Ruby was grinning massively now, nose-to-nose with the snow possessor.

"I-I was drunk!" Winnie said, losing her cool. "Wh-who even told you…?"

"Sadie herself!" Ruby started with a laugh. "But back to the topic at hand, I know you love her deep, deep down. You just don't want to _admit it_."

Winnie crossed her arms and blew a strand of bangs out of her face. "There's no way. I was drunk, I don't really love her. She's too clingy and whiny all the time. She worries about everything. I don't think I could ever love her, not ever. In fact, I hate her…"

Ruby feigned shock. "Is that so?" Smirking, she fanned her hand out behind Winnie. "Then why don't you tell her yourself?"

Winnie didn't budge. "If you expect me to believe she's behind me, then you're-"

"You- you hate me…?"

Winnie still didn't move.

"Winnie… I… I thought…"

"It was just a drunk kiss, Sadie…" Winnie said in a quivering, low voice. Ruby looked on ahead with crossed arms and a smug face, leaning back against the warehouse door. It seemed like this had been her plan all along- but _why_? Sure, she was an asshole, but weren't they all on the same side?

"So everything we have together? All those years of fighting alongside each other, all those years of helping each other? Did that mean _nothing_ to you?" Sadie's voice trembled, choking on her words, stumbling to form coherent sentences, hiccups and gasps and sniffles; she was crying.

"That's not what I meant, I…" But Winnie didn't know what to say. She couldn't bring herself to look Sadie in the eye, nor could she bring herself to say anything more. She stood there, staring at the cracked concrete, frisky air sweeping around her cloak, chills running down her body like ants.

"I guess maybe I'll just _die_ or something! Not like anyone really cares about me in the first place!" Those were the last words uttered from Sadie before a pattern of quick footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the alley, then fading, then stopping.

Winnie was frozen, although she knew she should do something. She had to stop her.

"Ruby! What the hell! When did you plan all this?! Why?!"

Ruby scoffed. "I don't know, maybe because you need to be taught a lesson about how it feels to lose someone you care about! Just like how it's _your_ fault Leo is gone, it's gonna be _my_ fault that Sadie's gone!"

"That doesn't make any sense! Leo isn't gone forever, but Sadie might be, all thanks to you!" Winnie didn't bother to continue the argument. Her friend needed her, and that was all she could think about it.

 _I'm so sorry, baby, I'm sorry, Sadie. I love you. I should just have admitted it instead of hiding my feelings. I should never have lied to save my own pride. I'm sorry. Don't leave me. Please. Please hold on, don't take the pills, please, I love you._ Her mind was racing as she pelted down the dimly-lit nighttime streets, legs shaking so hard she thought she'd collapse before she caught up to Sadie. Still, as she approached the house, she was nowhere in sight. Heart throbbing, Winnie burst inside and recklessly made her way to the bathroom. The door was closed, lights on. Her anxiety pulsed stronger.

"Sadie?!" The door handle. She tried it, but it was locked, and no sound was coming from the bathroom except for quick, heavy breathing. "I will break down this door!" No response still. " _Sadie_!" A pool of tears welled in her eyes, and she didn't bother wiping them away. She slid down the door on her back, letting out a silent scream, hair gripped in her fists.

Slowly, the door opened. The bathroom had five empty bottles of pills inside, all spilled out on the counter next to a glass of water.

"Did you take any?" Winnie said instantly, jumping up.

Sadie shook her head. "No… But I was about to…"

Winnie's heart felt as though it were being stabbed with pain and relief at the same time. She embraced her friend in a tight hug. "I love you," she whispered.

"But you said…"  
"I was just too stuck-up to let down my pride… I wanted to keep being seen as the girl who was independent and needed nobody. But I can see now that she's not me. I love you and-"

Sadie had brought her lips to Winnie's, gently silencing her. This time, the kiss was accepted.

It lingered.


End file.
